Seasons of Change
by Nudge-LostintheDark
Summary: Bella always has been left out of love since her lost years ago. She doesn't let it bother her but when she meets Edward Masen she can't help but wonder when she will love again. Can he help her get over her lost or will he suffer with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm not sure how long it's been since I finished my other story, Don't Leave Me, but I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. But don't worry, this is my new story that's isn't related to Don't Leave Me at all. I won't be able to get that out for a while. I'm having a major Writer's Block for that story so I don't know when that will be out.**

**Well, here is my new story! It's set back in the early 1800s. I hope you enjoy it.  
****

* * *

Chapter 1:**

**BPOV**

I leaned over the books on the table, observing the new titles. They all looked so good, I wanted to get every single book I could get my hands on, but I couldn't afford that. I was poor as it was so I had to limit my choices to two books. It was difficult, but I knew I was going to be able to do it.

I dropped two coins into the book keeper's hand and he thanked me. I put one book in my bag after choosing to read one as I walked home. Locks of my brown hair fell in my face from my messy bun as I read my new book.

My mind was so engrossed in my book that I didn't know that anyone was calling me before I felt two arms around my waist as a body tinier than mine collied with me. I almost fell over but the arms around my stomach held me up.

"Bella!" shouted my best friend, Alice. I turned to her as she released the grip on me. She started jumping up and down. I smiled at my friend who was practically a sister to me. "Oh my gosh, Bella! The boats! They're in!"

My eyes grew wide. "The _Twilight_?" I asked, desperately. She nodded, gasping for air. She grabbed my arms and tugged slightly. "Come on! Lets go! They're home!"

I was so excited that I started running as fast as I could. I almost fell a few times, though. I knew that without Alice by my side, I would have been face first in the dirt most of the time.

At the docks, we saw men coming off the _Twilight_, carrying personal items. I didn't see any men that I loved get off the ship yet, but I saw my sister-in-law with her son, waiting for her husband who was my brother. I called and she saw me through the crowd of people. She ran quickly to me, carrying my nephew.

"Have you seen any of the boys yet?" Rosalie asked as her son, Alex, reached for me. I shook my head as he hugged me. I kissed his forehead as we looked back to the boat. She let me carry him since she was going to run to Emmett and jump into his arms when she saw him; she couldn't do that with the young boy in her arms.

"Oh God!" screamed Alice as Jasper walked down the rope ramp. She started jumping and waving, trying to grasp his attention. Heads turned our way, including his. He grinned, waving to us. I waved along side Alice and Rosalie who were both yelling. I just waved since I didn't have the energy they had.

Behind Jasper followed Emmett, my brother. I swear I lost all my breath when I saw him. The way that he looked now was basically the same from the time when I last saw him last. His curly brown hair was longer, but that was all I could recall that was different.

While he was gone, I missed him so much, it was painful. We were so close when we were younger since we were always together. As we grew up, we were still close and I depended on him as a father figure when our father died. When he went away, I was terrified that I was going to loose him and never see him again. But now the fear that I had back then was gone because he was back.

When Emmett and Jasper had the chance, they ran to us. Rosalie and Alice ran to their men while I just stood there, watching them kiss and hug. I was the fifth wheel, but it didn't bother me as much as it should have. Even though I was the only one in our group that wasn't married or engaged, I didn't really care. I didn't care that I was the only one that was being left behind, alone, as my friends and family had someone to love. It didn't effect me at all.

"Where is my boy? Where is my son?" boomed Emmett. He saw me and smiled. He came to me and took Alex who reached for his father. I knew that Emmett hadn't noticed me yet; he was focused on his son.

As soon as he did, however, he was just as happy to see me as I was to see him. He gave Alex to Rose and scooped me up in a bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and before I knew it, I started to cry. "Baby sister! I missed you so much!" He spun me around like he did in the old days when it was just me, him, and Alice. "Aw, Bells, don't cry. I'm here now." He started hushing me like I was a child who dropped her candy into the mud. I didn't mind at this moment or ever. I missed him so much.

He finally put me down after a few more moments and Rose slipped back into his arms. Alex climbed on his dan's shoulder as the five us started talking. I was quiet since I wasn't much of a talker. My eyes darted from my friends to the crowd around us. I saw a friend of Alice's, Kate, kissing her husband, Garrett. They were newlyweds; I was told they got married before Garrett had to go. I also saw my old school mate, Angela, in the arms of her husband, Ben, also. I was happy for everyone.

As my eyes skipped from face to face, they fell on a beautiful man. His eyes were beautifully unnatural--the color of bright emeralds--and his hair was an unkept bronze. His face looked as if a God carved it and spent extra time on it to make it perfect. Every time he opened his mouth to speak to the person in front of him, his perfect lips moved. I desperately wanted to know if his voice was as beautiful as his face.

He must have felt my gaze upon his God created face because he glanced in my direction. His green eyes met mine for a second before I looked away, blushing. I stupidly looked back at him for a peek and he was still staring at me. I felt my face turn a deeper red as I brought my attention to my brother who just became extremely interesting right then. He was laughing joyfully.

No one noticed the blush on my face until Emmett pointed it out. Everyone looked at me, curiosity on their faces. They all started asking why I was blushing, but I just shook my head, hiding my face behind my hand.

"Maybe it's because she saw someone she thought was handsome," teased Alice, unknowingly hitting the truth head on. I could help but grow a deeper color. I couldn't deny it. When she noticed this, she squealed. "Really? Where is he? I wanna--"

I cut her off before she could embarrass me even more... if it was possible. "I am going home," I grumbled, turning my back to them. I stormed away, still blushing. I still heard them laughing. I tried to ignore them, and concentrate on not falling.

But being me, that's never the issue. I always do the opposite.

Therefore, I did fall. Despite my attempts to not trip or prove how much of a klutz I was, I did. I tripped over a stone and would have fallen except that a man with two strong, steady arms saved me from the dirt path. I looked up into the face of God's creation.

A small spread across his face as he asked, "Are you alright, Miss?" I shot up, realizing that I was still in his arms.

"Y-yes, I am," I stuttered quietly. "T-thank you, sir."

"My name is Edward Masen," he told me. I glanced at his face from the spot on the dirt; he was still smiling. I had to observe that special spot again. "What's your name?"

"M-me?" I questioned, my eyes looking up at him. I was surprised because no one ever asked me for my name. He kept smiling as he nodded. "I--uh... Isabella Marie Swan," I stammered. I felt ridiculous as I tried to dip into a curtsy; it wasn't perfect because I wobbled and almost fell but his hand wrapped around my arm and saved me. I muttered a silent "Thank you" before he freed my arm. "J-just call me Bella."

He took my hand again and kissed it. I inhaled sharply. His lips felt soft against my skin; part of me never wanted him to stop. "Okay, Bella," he murmured against my hand. I felt so embarrassed. No one ever has ever done this to me before.

I saw my brother when I looked up; he was coming towards me. I gasped, remembering why I had left my friends and family in the first place. I gently, but quickly pulled my hand from Edward's hand. He looked up, surprised.

"I'm sorry," I said, stepping back from him. "I have to go." I didn't want to get attacked with questions from my family so I had no choice to leave Edward. I felt sad, though, as I rushed from him.

I would probably never see him again.

**EPOV**

After the beautiful Bella ran away from me, I noticed that she dropped a book. I glanced at it and smiled. This girl was intelligent. That's fabulous.

I saw Emmett walking towards me with three people following him. I didn't know any of his followers except for Jasper. The three of us were good friend when we were on the _Twilight_. We were quite the group.

"Edward," said Emmett, appearing by my side, "do you know her?"

"Who?" I asked. He pointed to Bella as she slowed her pace to a walk. "Bella? No, I just met her. Why?"

Before my question was answered, the smallest girl that was there asked Emmett a question, pointing to me. He nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Rose, Alice, this is our shipmate, Edward Masen. Edward, this is Rosalie, my wife, and Alice, Jasper's fiancee," he stated loudly. I smiled slightly at the two beautiful women. They weren't, however, as magnificent as Bella.

I bowed to the women, showing respect, and they dipped, gracefully, unlike Bella who wobbled when she did so. I wished I could talk to her a little more, long enough to ask if she would like to join me for dinner. I sighed at the loss. I would probably never see her again.

"How do you know Bella?" the smaller girl asked. I think her name was Alice. It would have helped if Emmett pointed them out instead of just saying their names.

"Um, I wouldn't say I know her, but I met her when she tripped and I saved her from hurting herself. May I ask why?"

I wasn't given an answer this time either. The two women giggled and Emmett laughed loudly, freely. Jasper, who was the always serious one, cracked a smile. I didn't understand the joke, if there was one. I was confused and was getting annoyed.

"Leave it to Bella," mumbled the blonde women though her giggles, "to meet a gorgeous man by being clumsy." My left eyebrow, as always, raised in the air; I still didn't understand.

"What's so funny?" I finally asked. I tried to hide the annoyance out of my voice; I think I did it well.

Jasper finally cracked and was laughing aloud. The others were laughing so hard, they could barely breathe, let alone talk. I sighed, impatiently.

"My Auntie Bella," said a quiet, child-like voice, "falls a lot." The voice came from Emmett's shoulders. On his back was a little boy that I didn't notice before.

"Oh," I said. That didn't explain a lot, though. "Emmett, is that your son?"

He grinned, his laughter finally dying. "Yep! That's my boy!" I looked at the pixie looking girl, but I knew she wasn't the mother. Then I looked at the appealing blonde as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "And Rosalie here, my lovely wife, is his mother!" boomed Emmett. I could see the resemblance between the parents and the boy. The boy had a few features of Emmett and a few of Rosalie.

"Your son is handsome."

"Yeah! I know! He's--"

Rosalie cut her husband off by putting her hand over his mouth. "Thank you, Edward," she said. I smiled, nodding. She eyed me a bit before her eyes went into the direction of the path Bella took. Her eyes came back to me. "Do you want to join us for dinner tonight? We are having a big dinner for our men."

"That sounds nice, but my mother, Esme, said she wanted to have dinner with me since I just came home and I'm all she has left," I said. I mentioned the last part quietly.

"She is welcomed to come with!" said the pixie, Alice. She was bouncing up and down as I watched her. Her attention went to Jasper. "She could meet Dad! And--"

"Calm down, Alice. You're going to scare him," said Rosalie, smiling. "Like my sister-in-law said, she is welcomed to join, too. Would you like to bring anyone else?"

"No, that's all. I must be off now," I said tipping my hat to all of them. "My mother is going to have a heart attack if I'm not home soon." I chuckled at the thought of my mother panicking as I turned from them and started walking home.

"Alright! We will see you at six, Edward!' shouted Emmett. I sighed; I didn't understand why he must be so loud. At times I didn't mind it much because he was funny, but other times, I find it unnecessary.

I walked the distance to my home and spotted Esme cleaning the house. She screamed when she saw me from the window in the empty living room. She ran out of the house to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she started to cry. She started blubbering about something that involved me and my father. I sighed. There were two things that I hated more than anything. One was hearing and seeing my mother cry. The other was being compared to my father. The only thing that we had in common was our names and I would disown that if I could.

When I got the chance, I told her about tonight. She seemed really excited about and ran to the kitchen to start cooking. I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. She told me that as guests, we had to bring some food. I exhaled; she was so stubborn.

"So, Edward," she said, casually. Esme had calmed and was now standing at the fire, stirring something in a big bowl. "Sweetheart, have you met anyone yet?" I did my best not to groan out loud. I sat at the couch in the sitting room and pinched the bridge of my nose._ Here we go again..._

"No, Mother."

"Really? Well, in that case, there is this girl I want you to meet..."

"Mom!"

She ignored me. "Her name is Tanya," she continued, still stirring. I rolled my eyes, getting comfortable. "She has strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes... Oh, love, you have to meet her! She really is beautiful and sweet!"

"Mom, I don't want to make you sad, but I don't want anyone right now," I explained, standing. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine. I like being single right now. I like being able to take care of you without the worry of anyone else."

"But I don't need to be taken care of! I am a grown women, Edward!" She turned to me, her eyes wide. "And that's besides the point! All of your friends are married! I don't want you to be left out! It seems that you're the--"

"I'm not lonely," I told her gently. We have had this conversation millions of times before. It was always the same thing over and over again. She was always pushing women towards me, trying to find me a suitable match. I did as she said and met the girls, but none of them were for me. They all liked me very much, but I did not want them. "Thank you, Mom, but I am fine." I kissed her cheek again before heading to my room.

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. My mind flickered to Bella Swan. I smiled slightly; if I was going to meet any girl, it would be her. I wanted to see her again. She was so beautiful and I still had to return her book.

Tonight, I would ask Emmett if he could get her to meet me. I needed to speak to her. I had to see her again.

* * *

**How was it? Loved it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts! Thanks much! Review and Review!  
**

****LoveEmmettCullen  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does.**_**

* * *

BPOV**

"Uh! I can't believe you guys invited people to dinner!? I complained, chopping the broccoli for the stew. Emmett was leaning against the counter, grinning. "How many people are coming?" I put the lettuce in the pot that was boiling with water.

"Two. So there are going to be nine people you have to cook for."

I started chopping with more force than necessary. I didn't care. I was furious. "I swear, on Dad's grave, I am going to kill you," I hissed, cutting the carrots now. He chuckled and I stopped cutting. I glared at him. I, then, realized by the smug look on his face that he knew something I didn't. "What? What's with that look?"

"Nothing," he lied, walking away from me.

I thought of skinning him and serving him for dinner, but I knew Rosalie would be mad. So I kept cutting and cooking. One of these days, though, I was going to kill my beloved brother.

When they came home from the docks, they didn't bombard me with questions about the beautiful man I was with. That made me suspicious of them. I had a guess that hey spoke to him; that made me never want to see him again. I don't think I could handle the embarrassment.

"Bella," said Alice, appearing at my side. I looked at her and she grinned. My eyes went wide.

"No!" I shrieked. "I'm cooking!"

"That's why Jasper's here," said Rosalie, appearing behind me. I glared at her. "You'll thank us afterward." She and Alice made me put down the knife and took my wrists, pulling me to my room. I tried to stop but Rose laughed it off. "If you don't come willingly, then we can always have Emmett carry you."

My mouth fell open. I looked at Emmett to see if he would and he grinned, nodding. I felt like crying.

"You guys are horrible!" I shouted. They smirked and nodded. "I'm never going to speak to either of you again!"

"You'll survive."

In my room, they had a bath ready for me. I groaned loudly as I took my clothes off willingly. Rosalie untied my corset and I was naked in front of my best friends. I sat in the warm water and they started scrubbing me.

"I'm a grown woman! I can--Alice! Ow!--wash my own--"

"Stop complaining! This is how it's gonna be so quiet!" Alice said, dumping water over my head. Rosalie started scrubbing my hair so I closed my eyes.

"You have a lot of hair, Bella," she said as she worked my scalp. I didn't say anything; I was angry.

After ten minutes, they were finished cleaning me. I dried myself off--I'm surprised they even let me do that--and Alice handed me a light blue corset. I eyed it. It wasn't mine but it was very pretty.

"That isn't mine."

"I know. I bought it for you a few days ago, knowing that you would need a new one soon," Alice explained, grinning. She was bouncing in place, obviously very happy of her self. I rolled my eyes but I didn't say anything. I kept staring at the corset. "Put it on or do you want me to do it for you too?"

I snatched it out of her hand and turned from them. I dropped my towel and pulled it on. Alice moved to tighten the waist and it wasn't anything more than the usual discomfort but when she moved to the string that tightened the fabric around my breasts, I felt unable to breathe.

"Alice!" I squeaked. "I have to breathe!" The corset was tighter than I excepted it to me. I could barely breathe. "Alice!"

"Hush. It's not my fault that your breasts are huge," she said, grumbling. Even though I couldn't breathe, I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "This was the only corset that they had in that I liked. I had to get it." With one more tug, she was finished.

I felt as if I was going to faint. I felt so constricted.

"Rose, can you get the dress?" Rosalie handed the dress to my sister and Alice put the dress on me. The dress itself was beautiful. It was the same color as the corset with lace on the sleeves and on the hemming. It was beautiful but the front was too low.

"Alice! I can't wear this! Everyone will see my breast!" I complained. She smiled at me, like Emmett's wife, and nodded.

"You look great!"

"Yeah, if I was trying to get a job at the local brothel!"

Alice and Rosalie glared at me. "We wear these types of dresses all the time," snapped my sister-in-law.

"But your chests don't hang out like mine does!" I yelled. They smirked and I looked at myself in the body length mirror. I did look good, but... "No! I'm taking--"

I stopped short as I heard unfamiliar voices come up the stairs from the bottom floor. _"Are you Emmett and Jasper?"_ asked a woman's voice. The three of us looked at he door, not recognizing the voice. _"Oh! Thank you for taking care of my baby! I'm so glad my Edward has such good friends!"_

At the mention of Edward's name, we all rushed out of my bedroom's door. I reached the bottom step when I tripped over my own two feet. I screamed and nearly met the floor with my face. I didn't, though, because someone caught me with his two strong arms.

When I looked up, I expected to see Emmett since he's always the one that's catching me, but this time, I didn't see the similar brown eyes the danced with life, but instead, two striking, emerald eyes. My own eyes were a mud puddles compared to his green forest eyes. I felt my face blush as he grinned at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, quietly. I nodded, still blushing. I stared at his mouth as he spoke. "It seems that we meet under the same consequences again, Bella."

It took me a minute before I realized that I still in his arms. I shot up and stepped back from his arms, embarrassed. He stood up and took my hand. He kissed it gently. I blushed deeper this time, unable to pull my hand away.

Everyone stood around us, quietly. I couldn't speak to break the awkward silence. I hated the fact that everyone was staring at us--me, mostly--but I couldn't do anything about the silence. I was frozen.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie's father, came in. I pulled my hand away from Edward's and turned to see Carlisle. He stared at everyone, a confused look on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, come in, Dad. Come in," persisted Alice. She called Carlisle Dad since hers, like mine, died. He was everyone's father it seemed. "Me and Rosalie were just about to finished Bella's hair." Rosalie agreed, giving him a quick squeeze, before pulling my hand up the stairs again. I didn't refuse this time; I rather be a doll instead of a gawking idiot.

My beloved sisters fixed my hair and had me changed out of the blue dress and the new corset into one of my other corsets and dresses. The different dress was a pretty faded purple and I wore a plain white corset underneath it. More fabric covered my chest and the corset helped me fill out the top. I looked pretty when I observed my appearance in the mirror.

I thanked Alice and Rosalie before we went downstairs. We were greeted by my brother, Jasper, and Edward. Carlisle was speaking to Edward's mother. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that he was flirting with her.

Edward smiled at me and took my hand. I was embarrassed as he told me that he was going to be my date tonight. He led me to the table and I was about to ask if we were going somewhere tonight, but then his lips brushed against my ear, them silk against my skin. I was so engulfed by his action that I tripped over something--maybe my feet--and came close to hitting my head on the chair. If he hadn't caught me, then dinner would have been ruined.

"You know, Bella," said Emmett, pulling me from he beautiful Edward, "I really wonder how you survived without Edward. He saved your life three times in one day." I hit his hand away from my arm and took a seat.

"I am not going to yell at you since we have guests Emmet, but I am going to ignore you," I said as Edward took the seat next to me. I was too irritated to be embarrassed at the moment. I took advantage of he moment. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Masen."

He seemed shocked at first, but then he grinned a mischievous smile. "As to you, _Ms._ Swan," he said, taking my hand once again. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks as he brushed my knuckles with his soft lips.

* * *

**This was a short chapter, I know. Sorry, sorry. It's late too, but sorry about that. I have like five chapter in my notebook, but I lost it. My room is a hurrican aftermath. lol. I found it and I'll get back on my updating as soon as possible.**

**Thanks to my beta, twilight-is-lovee. Her story, Perfect Strangers, is really good so read it. lol.**

**Thanks for reading and review to tell me your thoughts! Thanks much!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight  


* * *

EPOV**

I emphasized the "Miss" because I hoped that this beauty would be single. She was the first woman in years that I've been attracted to in every way. I think it had been about six years since I've ever thought anyone was sexually attractive.

"If you guys are done," grumbled Emmett as he sat on the other side of Bella, "then let's eat. I'm starving." I chuckled at this.

"When are you not hungry?" murmured everyone except Mom, his son, Carlisle, and me. I chuckled even more, unable to control myself. I noticed that Bella did the same as me. Her laughter was like angels singing.

As soon as dinner started, Bella asked Jasper if he had made extra food. That was when my mother spoke up, who was sitting next to Carlisle, looking very relaxed by him.

"I cooked a few plates at home, and when I got here, I cooked more," mother chirped. Bella's face started to fall. Esme stopped her. "Don't worry, darling. I love to cook. I didn't mind." My mom looked too happy; something was up her sleeve.

"But I hate to think of a guest cooking for everyone. I'm... Er, we are the hosts. We should be serving you, not the other way around," Bella protested. She sat up straighter as she spoke, and her arms extended outward, her left elbow touching me. I wanted to touch her more than that. She was so tempting while she worried.

"No, don't worry about it." I saw my mother watch me as I took another glance as Bella. I mentally swore; I couldn't help watching her. "So, when did you meet Edward, Isabella?"

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch as Bella turned crimson.

"Mom, it's Bella. And I met her today. I bumped into her—" I heard Emmett snicker, mumbling something about her falling and being clumsy, but I tried to ignore it as I continued on. "—and that was that. However, Emmett and Jasper are my shipmates... I guess I would have met her eventually, anyway."

"Yes, because everyone in our family thinks that Bella should get with someone by now, and Edward seems like the perfect man for her," Alice spoke up. She was sitting next to Jasper. I saw his arm around her waist as she spoke. I glanced at Bella, who had stopped eating and was covering her face with her hands. I smiled even more now. "She is the only one of our family that is not married or engaged. We are afraid that she's going to grow up alone and be a lonely old maid." Alice laughed slightly.

"She is our treasure," Emmett added.

He stared at his sister with so much love. It was difficult for me to watch because I felt as if I was intruding on a special moment.

"She is the youngest and I love her. We all love her. I know she needs to find someone so she isn't lonely when we get settled into our own families. Like I said, she is our treasure. Her happiness is everyone's happiness."

I was awestruck. I'd never heard Emmett talk this seriously. Ever. To me, for the time I'd known him, he always seemed to be either laughing about something or making jokes. Hearing him say this about Bella was breathtaking. I could see the extent of his love for her, for his treasure. It was staggering.

Bella picked up her fork again and started moving food around on her plate. She wasn't saying anything, but I knew a lot of things were running through her head. I wanted to know what, but I didn't ask. It wasn't my place to ask.

"I am not going to be lonely, Emmett... everyone," she said, quietly after a while. I glanced at everyone's face and saw the same look on their faces that I saw on my mother's when she spoke about me being lonely. They truly worried about Bella.

When I looked back at Bella, she was grinning.

"Anyway, it's not only my fault that I'm single. Emmett and Jasper keep scaring away the guys that offer themselves to me," she added, giggling lightly. As I watched her, I could see that she wasn't smiling for the benefit of her, but for someone else so that they wouldn't be sad.

Everyone joined back in with her laugh. I think I was the only that couldn't laugh, even for the sake of Bella. She reminded me of my mother so much, it hurt.

When my father left us—the man that she loved with all her heart—for another woman, she still smiled. It wasn't the same smile that she used to wear all the time when I was younger, before my father deserted us, but it was the same smile that Bella wore at this very moment. That smile, although very beautiful, tore at my heart.

"Well, Edward is the same way," Esme said, smiling gently at me. I looked away from her; it was too late. She already knew what I was thinking about. "Except he scared the girls away, or pushed them away. Every girl I had him meet, as kind, nice, and beautiful as they were, he would always say there was something wrong about her. Mostly, he just complained about her wits."

Emmett boomed his loud laugh. He shook the table with his laughter.

"He did the same thing on the ship! When we were on land, we would bring him to the taverns and pubs, and girls would be very friendly with him, but Edward would ask them a rubbish question, which Jasper and I didn't even know the answer to, and then he would send her on her way!"

I sighed. I remembered those times far too well.

"Even when he was drunk, he would ask a stupid question. There was a time when we went to a pub and he was so drunk, he couldn't even sit up straight! It was hilarious! But he still managed to ask the girl who left marks on his neck when was the last time she read a book! She was so angry that she dumped her drink all over him and left! He was so out of it, he didn't even move!" Everyone laughed with him except for Mom and Emmett's son, who didn't understand what he was talking about. I glared at my shipmate. I was going to deal with him later.

"Edward, I can't believe you did that," hissed my mother. I sighed.

The rest of the dinner was filled with talk and laughter. They stopped embarrassing me in front of the lovely Bella long enough for me to speak to her. She was shy at first, but loosened up after I talked to her for a while.

"So, how did you meet Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice?" I asked, finished with dinner and dessert, yet I still sat there at the dining table. "Have you known them all your life?"

She shook her head. "No, except for Alice. She is my childhood friend. She lived with my family since her mom died. Once Emmett met Rosalie, we met the Cullens. It's extraordinary how we all met each other."

"Extraordinary, indeed." I paused as I watched her stand.

"Excuse me for a moment, please."

"Of course, of course." I smiled as I watched her walk away. Her fine hips swayed as she walked. My mind immediately thought of how it would be if I touched her.

I felt my mother hit my shoulder extremely hard. I muttered an "ow" as I brought my attention to her, rubbing my arm. I stared at her, innocently.

"Edward!" she shrieked, as if she could hear my thoughts. I blushed immensely.

**BPOV**

When I returned, Edward was blushing, like I usually did. As I sat, he stood up quickly and helped me into my seat. He smiled at me with his crooked grin, blushing slightly still as he sat down again. That made me blush so I just looked away. I saw Alice smiling at me, making me feel even more self-conscious.

At the end of dinner, Edward and Esme had to go home. Esme, who insisted on me calling her by her first name, was getting sleepy. To me, she resembled a child, the way she acted regarding to her sleep.

Multiple of times before the ending, Edward insisted on them going home because his mother needed to sleep. She protested like a child.

"I'm not tired!" she complained. She did that a few times until she fell asleep on the couch, and Edward ignored her last complaints. I was sad to see him leave; I was having so much fun with him.

"Hey, Edward!" shouted my brother before his mother was far in the darkness.

The two stopped and turned. He smiled when he saw me standing there. My face florid quickly.

"Tomorrow night, the five of us are going out! Join us?" My eyes went wide. I was never informed of this.

"Emmett!" I hissed.

He covered my mouth and held my body against his so I couldn't stop him. I threw muffled profanities at him. He just smirked.

"So, what you say, Edward? Want to come out and play?"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" he responded, smiling at. I blushed even more. _Stupid son of a bitch bastard brother,_ I thought angrily. _He pushed me too far... I guess I know what we are having for dinner tomorrow to cook..._

I groaned and went up to my room after my big bear of a brother let me go. I heard Alice and Emmett laughing at me, at my embarrassment, so I had no choice but to lock myself away in my room. I had to stay away from them to prevent any more teasing.

I laid face first in my bed and kicked my bothersome shoes off. I wanted to take my corset and dress off, but I was too tired so I just took my hair down from my ponytail. My mind wandered to Edward, who said I looked very beautiful. When he told me that, I blushed and was so flustered, all I could say was 'you too.' He laughed at that but I didn't mind. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life.

I had met Edward Masen.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. In the next chapter, the romance will start. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta twilight-is-lovee! Check out her story, Perfect Strangers!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks!  
**


End file.
